Adiks : After
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: [Sequel dari Adiks]/ sebuah cerita bersama adek kelas/SasuHina/RnRn, beibihh...


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita bersama adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks : After-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi aku bisa panggil adiks kan? Imuutttt..."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Kenapa?

"Kalau mau panggil adiks ada syaratnya" adiks Sasuke mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sa-"

"Kamu harus jadi Kakaks yang dewasa dulu" dan kemudian-

Kalau melihat adiks Sasuke saja bisa bikin bumi tempat Hinata berdiri terasa miring, sekarang beda lagi. Rasanya bumi ini terputar-putar, putar ke kiri putar ke kanan. Dicium adiks Sasuke tuh... bibirnya lembut, basah, perpaduan aroma rokok dan parfumnya sumpah bikin gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selalin tutup mata, belum lagi tangan hangatnya nempel di punggung dan aaarrgghhh...!

Adiks Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Hinata membuka matanya.

"Sa-"

"Dikit lagi ya" yah, adiks Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata pelukannya juga makin erat. Adiks Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hinata.

Tidak terlalu lama.

"Nah, sekarang kamu udah bisa manggil aku adiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih berada di tempat paling nyaman sedunia, apalagi kalau bukan di dalam mobil kece bersama pemiliknya yang juga tidak kalah kecenya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi _awkward moment_ setelah adegan menyelesaikan 'syarat biar bisa manggil adiks'. Mobil _blue navy_ ini masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha menuju suatu tempat. Hanya suara lantunan musik yang tidak jelas –menurut Hinata- yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Padahal kalo didengerin baik-baik nih, lagu terdengar tuh lagunya One Ok Rock yang _Notes and Words_ adem banget musiknya dan liriknya juga oke punya tapi yang namanya lagi 'hilang arah' setelah diapa-apain sama adiks mana kedengeran. Yang ada cuma-

" _Iissshhh.._ " Hinata mengambil kaos adiks Sasuke yang kemudian dialihfungsikan menjadi penutup kepala dan penutup wajah. Saking malu dan saltingnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya adiks Sasuke yang sebenarnya udah nggak heran lagi ngeliat Hinata melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Ng-nggak kok" kata Hinata memandang ke luar jendela.

"Malu ya?" tanya adiks santai nan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

"MENURUT LOOO...?" tanya Hinata sensi. Masih nanya lagi -,-

"Pertama kali ya?" lagi, tanya adiks Sasuke yang makin bikin pengen garuk-garuk tembok.

"Iya lah. Mana nggak bilang-bilang dulu" lanjut Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pake kaosnya adiks.

"Katanya pengen manggil adiks, ya udah"

"Tapi kan-"

"Santai aja lagi. Pertama kali emang gitu. Nanti juga terbiasa" lanjut adiks Sasuke mengambil arah mutar ke kanan.

"Terbiasa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya. Terbiasa. Kalo nggak mau malu-malu lagi ya harus terbiasa, artinya harus sering-sering. Nggak cuma sekali ini. Nanti aku ajarin" kata adiks Sasuke kemudian menyetop mobilnya.

' _MAAAKSSUUUDDDDDDD?'_

"Aku juga masih deg-degan kok" kata adiks melepas tangannya dari stir dan memegang dadanya.

"Apaan sih"

"Aku juga pertama kali. Deg-degan sih iya tapi nggak malu tuh. Seneng malah" katanya inosen. Ohhh, adiikksssss.

"Udah nyampe nih. Aku turun ya" kata Hinata ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri malam ini. Bukannya nggak seneng, bahkan kalo ada diatasnya kata 'seneng' maka itu yang Hinata rasakan tapi berlama-lama sama adiks tuh bisa bikin bego juga lama-lama dan bikin makin cinta juga ssyyyiihhhh.

" _Sleep tight,_ ya.." kata adiks senyum manis menghadap ke Hinata.

"I-iya, iya" Hinata membuka pintu mobil.

"Jangan kangen" kata adiks mencondongkan dirinya memandang Hinata yang sudah berada di luar mobil.

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan masih menggunakan kaosnya adiks sebagai penutup kepala.

"Aku minta kamu tidur nyenyak, kalo kamu kangen kamu gak bakalan bisa tidur"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah, lumayan cerah tapi entah kenapa masih aja bikin Hinata ngantuk dan bawa mata panda ke sekolah. Gak usah tanya deh, meskipun adiks pesannya tidur nyenak tapi siapa sih yang bisa bocan (bobo cantik) setelah apa yang terjadi di malam puncak festival. Udah dinyanyiin lagu manis, menandatangi surat paling fenomenal sepanjang masa, dipeluk di tengah keramaian, dan terakhir di-

"Kenapa sih?" tanya kaks Neji melihat tingkah Hinata yang dari tadi kerjanya cuma megang pipinya.

"Ng-nggak kok, Kak" kata Hinata berusaha bertingkah normal.

"Kenapa gitu tiba-tiba pengen dianter, sepedanya juga bagus, biasanya lebih milih dianter sama si Gaara itu" kata kaks Neji fokus nyetir.

"Kangen aja, Kak. Udah lama kita nggak berangkat ke sekolah bareng karena Kakak udah kuliah. Kebetulan hari ini kelasnya Kakak kan masuk pagi, jadi sekalian deh" alesan kau, Nak. Alesaaaaannn.

Kenapa Hinata nggak pake sepeda dan maunya dianter Kaks Neji padahal biasanya Hinata ogah banget diantar sama sepupu ngezelinnya yang satu itu? Iya, semuanya karena adiks. Tadi pagi adiks nge-BBM yang kurang lebih isinya kayak gini-

 _Nanti ke sekolahnya jangan naik sepeda, minta dianter kakak kamu aja biar pulangnya bisa aku anterin. Ingat, dianterin kakak kamu, jangan minta ke Gaara lagi. Jangan suka ngerepotin orang._

"Sebenernya yang ngerepotin orang tuh siapa sih? Aku apa kamu?" gitu respon Hinata pas bangun pagi eh, udah dapet BBM dari adiks. _Uummmm..syenangnyahh._

Hinata turun dari mobil dan dadah-dadahan sama Kaks Neji. Huh, ntar gimana ya kalo ketemu adiks? Harus bertingkah gimana, harus bahas apaan? Ah, itu yang Hinata pikirkan tapi daripada sibuk mikirin harus gimana kalo ketemu adiks mending Hinata cepet-cepet ke kelas deh, bentar lagi Kurenai-sensei masuk dan ngajar kesenian.

"Haaaiiii gaaaeeeesssssss..." sapa Hinata ala pemenang kontes wanita cantik sejagat tapi ah, Hinata kan baru aja menangin hatinya adiks. Hampir sama kok rasanya, perpaduan antara rasa senang dan bangga yang menjadi satu.

"Hin, tadi malem kok kamu pulangnya cepet banget. Kita-kita naik ke panggung loh nyanyi-nyanyi bareng _Bleach_ pas diakhir acara" kata Ino memandang Hinata yang berjalan ke bangku _beby_ Gaara.

"Hmmm...ada deh" kata Hinata menanggapi Ino.

"Paaggii, _Beby_ Gaaracuu. Makin imut aja ih" kata Hinata menghampiri bangku _beby_ Gaara dan menarik pipinya.

"Tadi malem langsung pulang kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hu'um, langsung pulaaannnngggg..." kata Hinata terlalu senang dan mengundang kecurigaan. Akhirnya bahu _Beby_ Gaara menjadi sasaran kesenangan Hinata. Diguncang-guncang gitu deh. Gapapa deh, bahunya _Beby_ Gaara yang diguncang, asal jangan hatinya ajahhhh.

"Beneran langsung pulang? Di jalan nggak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya _beby_ Gaara masih menaruh kecurigaan. Sebenarnya maksud pertanyaan _beby_ Gaara adalah 'di jalan nggak diapa-apain kan?'

"Nggak kok" kata Hinata langsung menuju bangkunya.

"Ah, sayang banget, Hin, kamu pulang duluan. Tadi malem tuh kita foto-foto bareng. Nih, aku punya foto bareng Kuroko Tetsuya, anak _kiseki no sedai_ yang unyu mampus itu" Matsuri menunjukkan iPhonenya yang memperlihatkan fotonya bareng Tetsu, bikin _jealous_ aja ih.

"Kalo aku punya foto bareng Gray Fullbuster, yang kamu bilang mirip adiks Sasuke" Sakura pun memperlihatkan iPhonenya. Foto yang ini juga nggak kalah bikin _jealous_.

"Kalo aku sih sama Ichigo. Aaaaaa... _coooollllll_ , banget!" Shion pun geregetan sendiri. Iyalah, foto bareng Ichigo. Wanita mana yang nggak mau? Waria aja mau.

"Pada keren-keren yah fotonya tapi aku punya ini" kata Hinata mengeluarkan surat pernyataan perasaan yang dibuat oleh adiks Sasuke. Adiks Sasuke membuat dua rangkap, satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Hinata.

"Apaan nih" kata yang lain penasaran dan langsung membuka lipatan kertas HVS tersebut.

"HAAAAA...?"

"Udah deh, gak usah lebay!" kata Hinata senyum-senyum ganjen sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya. Nyombong dikit lah. Hueee..

"JADIIAAAANNNNNN...?"

" _Isshh,_ dasar pada gak punya kuping. Dibilang nggak usah berisik" Hinata kembali meraih suratnya.

"Itu beneran dari adiks Sasuke, Hin,?" tanya Shion gak percaya.

"Iya, ih, nggak percaya banget sih tadi malem juga aku dianter pulang dan nyuruh aku bobo cantik dan nggak usah kangenin dia tapi gimaaannaaaaaaa, tetep aja aku kangenin. Hihi" Hinata menarik-narik lengan Ino yang berada disampingnya.

"Sini deh..." dan akhirnya mereka berpindah tempat yang awalnya di dalam kelas kini menjadi di luar kelas. Takut kedengeran seisi kelas, ntar adiks Sasuke bilang apa? ntar Hinata dituduh mengumbar padahal kan emang niat juga sih biar dunia tau kenyataan manis bahwa kau yang selama ini jaim ternyata menyimpan rasa padakuuuhhhh.

Hinata menceritakan segalanya, tidak termasuk adegan 'syarat biar bisa manggil adiks'. Hal membahagiakan itu biarlah menjadi konsumsi kesenangan pribadi.

"Di jalan nggak ngapa-ngapain gitu?" tanya Matsuri yang pikirannya paling mirip muka mantan yang anak kuliahan tapi selingkuhnya sama anak SMA , kotor dan bikin jijik. Iyuhh.

"Nggak lah" kata Hinata kembali mencetak dosa kebohongan di buku catatan amal buruknya.

"Nggak ada traktiran lagi gitu?" tanya Ino yang masih membawa _mindset_ -nya sebagai koordinator divisi dana dan usaha.

"Kapan-kapan deh"

"Eh, eh, ada adiks ke sini..." kata Shion yang memiliki sinyal paling bagus.

Duh, dari masih rontokin harga diri ngejar adiks sampe sekarang adiks udah resmi menjadi kekasih hati, tetep aja adiks yang satu ini bikin salting dan deg-dengan. Apalagi dengan kejadian semalam. Astagaaa. Adiks kesini pengen ngapain coba? Pengen deklarasi ke temen-temen Hinata gitu? Aahhhh, udah kayak pilem-pilem aja nih.

"Kak, ini LPJ sementara dari divisi acara. Katanya kak Shikamaru nggak masuk jadi aku kasih ke Kakak aja" kata adiks Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas HVS ke Ino, laporan pertanggungjawaban kegiatan kemarin. Kirain mau deklarasi, humm...ternyata...

"Ah, masa cuma surat-surat LPJ aja sih. Kak Ino juga pengen dong tandatanganin surat pernyataan perasaan dari adiks Sasukeeee~" kata Ino ganjen memeluk LPJ yang baru saja diterimanya dari adiks.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, adiks Sasuke menarik nafas berat.

' _Emang ya, cewek-cewek nggak bisa diem kalo masalah ginian_ '

"Apaan sih, Kak" kata adiks berusaha ngelak.

"Kurenai-sensei sih nggak masuk, mana laper lagi. Bisalaahhh pajak jadian, bisalah..." kata Sakura sambil towel-towel bahunya adiks.

"Hehe, kapan-kapan ya, Kak" kata adiks Sasuke nyerah. Yaudahlah, akuin ajalah. Nggak ada gunanya debat sama cewek, capeknya sama kayak nguras sumur pake gelas akua, itu yang dipikirkan adiks.

"Cieeee, ternyata beneraaannnnn...!" seru Shion kemudian.

"Kenapa mau sama Hinata. Dia anaknya malu-maluin banget padahal" Matsuri mulai kompor.

"Apaan sih" Hinata pun memulai adegan dorong-dorong malu-malunya ke Matsuri.

"Nggak enak ngebiarin anak orang kelamaan naksir, Kak" lanjut adiks Sasuke kemudian berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat (n) ah, waktunya makan bareng sama kamu di kantin.

Hinata mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan mengetik pesan BBM kepada adiks, gebetan yang telah _upgrade_ status menjadi pacal, iyah, pacal, makanan yang biasanya pake bumbu kacang ituhh :3

 _Hyuuga Hinata : aku laper._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Yaudah, makan._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Temenin._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Minta sama Kak Ino atau yang lain._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : pengennya sama kamu._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Aku lagi di sekretariat klub Karate, aku lagi daftar masuk klub ini. Gak bisa kemana-mana dulu._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : oh, iya. Have fun_.

Percaya deh. Kalo cewek udah bilang 'oh, _have fun_ ' plis, batalin misi kalian dan jangan _have fun._ _Please,_ sama sekali jangan.

Pulang sekolah (n) duh, asiknya bisa dianterin pulang sama kamu.

"Tadi kelasnya gimana?" tanya adiks memulai pembahasan.

"Nggak gimana-gimana" kata Hinata yang terus-terusan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tadi makan apa?" tanya adiks kemudian.

"Nggak makan" langsung disambut Hinata.

"Kenapa nggak makan? Pasti kantinnya penuh kan? Makanya, bawa bekal" kata adiks Sasuke nggak peka.

"Au ah. Pikirin aja sendiri. Aku mau cepetan pulang. Ngantuk" kata Hinata bersandar dan masih betah memandang keluar jendela. Entah kenapa wajah adiks yang biasanya nggak bosenin untuk dipandang sekarang menjadi wajah-wajah yang minta dicelupin ke minyak panas. Kzl!

"Nggak mau kemana dulu, gitu?" tanya adiks berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke adiks.

"Maunya kemana?" tanya adiks yang baru saja menggali kuburan untuk dirinya.

"Pengen nonton..." kata Hinata nyegir.

"Oh, hehe. Iya deh"

Masih dalam mobil adiks Sasuke. Perjalanan masih mayan jauh lah. Daripada kosong mendingan-

"Coba panggil 'sayang'" kata adiks tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hah?" Hinata cengo. Yaoloh, nih adiks tuh mau dibilang polos tapi isi kepalanya juga bermotif banget.

"Kita kan pacaran, masa iya panggil nama doang. Nggak asik ah" kata adiks menyerahkan botol minuman pada Hinata dan meminta Hinata untuk membukakan penutupnya.

"Nggak sekarang deh. Malu" kata Hinata menyerahkan botol minuman yang sudah terbuka.

"Coba dulu" kata adiks.

"Malu!"

"Dicoba dulu ih" adiks tetep maksa.

"Tapi aku maaluuuu..."

"Masa malu. Kita cuma berdua nih. Nggak ada siapa-siapa yang denger juga" ampun deh ma adiks yang satu ini. Justru Hinata malu kalo kamu yang denger, diks. Ngerti dikit lah.

"Sa...yang?"

"Kaku ih. Lebih santai coba" kata adiks mengarahkan.

"Say...ang..." kata Hinata tetap mencoba.

"Malah aneh. Coba pake perasaan dikit. Jangan kayak tukang dagang _online_ yang manggil sayang tanpa ada rasa" adiks masih belum dapet _'feel'_ nya.

"Sayang!" kata Hinata dengan muka yang udah nggak berbentuk saking malunya.

"Malah kayak panggil penjual somay gitu" adiks mau mu apaaa.

"Sayaannggg..." kata Hinata sedikit lembut dan melambai-lambai.

"Lagi, nggak kedengeran. Musiknya rada kenceng kayaknya" kata adiks mengurangi volume suara sumber keributan yang sebenarnya sama sekali nggak mempengaruhi pendengarannya.

"Sayaannngggg..." dan Hinata mau aja dibegoin.

"Lumayan. Sekarang coba sekalian pake nama aku" tuh kan, adiks mah banyak banget maunyyaaaaa.

"Sa-Sasuke, sayaangg..." kata Hinata menutup wajahnya setelah mengucap kalimat unyu itu.

"Huummmm... bagus, bagus" kata Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang gantian!" kata Hinata menghadap ke adiks.

"A-apanya?" tanya adiks mencoba untuk bego.

"Panggilnya"

"Besok-besok, ah. Malu"

"SASUUKKEEEEE...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mutar sana mutar sini, akhirnya Hinata dan adiks Sasuke sampe juga di _mall_ terdekat untuk nonton film. Masa bodo deh sama film apa yang tayang, yang penting bisa sama kamu. Eaahh,

"Mau nonton film apa?" tanya Sasuke menggaruk-garuk tengkuk _sexy_ -nya. Tau adiks Sasuke kan? Nggak terlalu suka tempat rame selain di sekolah. Makanya doi rada nggak nyaman gini. Cup cup cup, sini diks sama Kakak.

"Film horror deh" kata Hinata nunjuk poster film yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding area bioskop.

"Ya-yakin nih?" tanya adiks ingin memastikan.

Dapat dua tiket dan tempat duduknya lumayan strategis. Film horror ya, bukannya adiks Sasuke takut atau apa tapi menurut adiks Sasuke tuh film horror nggak masuk banget diakalnya dia. Mau film horrornya seserem apa juga pasti adiks Sasuke bakalan-

"Heh? Dia tidur?" tanya Hinata pada dunia saat adegan mulai seram-serammnya dan adiks malah bobo. Kecapean kali ya, pikir Hinata.

Film selesai. Hinata menceritakan adegan menyeramkan di film yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Selain untuk mengekspresikan perasaan juga untuk sekedar info buat adiks Sasuke yang malah lebih pilih untuk boker, bobo keren.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya adiks meregangkan tangannya.

"Di sekolah belum mamam" kata Hinata sok unyu.

"Mamam?" tanya Sasuke nggak ngerti.

"Makan. Ih, kampudes banget sih. Mamam aja nggak tau"

"Oh, yaudah"

Nggak terlalu jauh dari bioskop. Dua manusia yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah ini menuju _food court_. Huumm, kalo dipikir-pikir, jalan bareng sama pacal pas pulang sekolah dan masih pake seragam sekolah adalah momen yang nggak bakal bisa dilupain. Seru aja gitu.

Sasuke memesan nasi ayam teriyaki dan jus jeruk, sementara Hinata memesan nasi goreng ikan tuna dan jus buah naga.

"Tadi filmnya-" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresinya adiks Sasuke yang keliatan nggak nyaman banget. Melihat kesana kemari, cuma nunduk mandangin hapenya. Entah kenapa bikin kesel aja gitu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa" kata adiks bertopang dagu.

' _Apa dia malu jalan sama aku? Atau dia nggak suka diliatin sama aku kayak gini? Tadi di bioskop malam bobo dan sekarang?'_

"Aku di sms Kak Neji, dia nunggu di bawah. Aku pulang duluan" kata Hinata langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Eh, tapi-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 7 malam. Udah mandi, udah makan juga tapi dikit. Ganti baju pake celana hitam kain dan pake kaosnya adiks yang dikasi kemarin di mobil dan jangan lupa tentang mata yang sedikit bengkak.

"Kenapa matanya?" tanya Neji saat Hinata berlalu.

"Sedih. Mama sama Papa ke Australi aku nggak diajak" kata Hinata boong. Ortu Hinata sekarang emang lagi nggak ada di rumah. Hanya ada dia, kaks Neji dan Hanabi.

"Kamu kan sekolah. Udah sana, belajar" dan Hinata pun naik ke kamarnya.

Disuruh belajar pas lagi galau, jangan harap deh. Intinya lagi seneng dan lagi galau nggak boleh belajar. Sia-sia aja, nggak ada yang nyantol di kepala, yang ada malah kamunya yang nyantol di hati. *apaahh.

Hinata mantengin iPhonenya, berharap ada pesan masuk atau apa gitu kek dari adiks Sasuke tapi kalau diliat-liat, adiks Sasuke ini bukan tipe cowok yang sepanjang hari harus kontekan mulu sama pacal.

"Tapi setidaknya bilang apa gitu kek soal sikapnya yang ngeselin tapi siang" kata Hinata ngomong sama hempongnya.

 _ **Tok..tok...**_

"Hin, di bawah ada tukang bazaar antar lagi kayaknya tuh" kata Neji membuka pintu.

"Hah?" Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Nyari kamu. Buruan, jangan bikin orang nunggu"

Dan Hinata pun menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu mereka. Celana kedodoran, kaos kegedean, rambut juga masih ala kadarnya dan ternyata yang datang adalah-

"Adiks?" iya, adiks lagi duduk di ruang tamu dan di meja ada kantong kresek yang diperkirakan isinya makanan dan yang satunya lagi gelas plastik yang diperkirakan isinya jus buah naga.

Setelah segala pemberitahuan kepada Kaks Neji, akhirnya Hinata dan adiks Sasuke _move_ ke ruang keluarga dan duduk lesehan di karpet bulu.

"Aku kan udah bilang nggak terlalu suka tempat rame" kata adiks memasang _flashdiks_ di TV LCD 40 inch yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Tadi aku donlot film seru, kita nonton disini aja ya. Sebagai ganti nonton kita yang tadi siang karena aku ketiduran" kata adiks kembali duduk di samping Hinata dan bersiap memonton film yang akan segera mulai.

"Nih juga. Tadi kamu nggak sempet makan nasi goreng ikan tuna dan jus buah naganya. Makan noh, masih panas" kata adiks kemudian.

"Iya" kata Hinata menyuap pelan nasi goreng ikan tuna di hadapannya. Makan sambil nonton dan ditemani pacal. Aahhh, masa-masa yang akan dikangenin suatu saat nanti.

"Tadi boong banget kan kalo Neji suruh pulang?" tanya adiks Sasuke bersandar di kursi di belakangnya.

"Aku suka kok jalan sama kamu. Cuma jangan di tempat rame kayak tadi aja" kata adiks seperti biasa, ngomong nggak pake tatapan sama yang diajak ngomong.

"Iya" kata Hinata agak malu-malu.

"Oh iya, tadi aku pengen ngajak kamu beli sesuatu juga tapi kamu yang lagi ngambek nggak jelas pake alasan nggak berkelas langsung pulang gitu aja. Aku nggak tau kamu sukanya yang kayak gimana jadi aku ambil yang ini" kata adiks meletakkan sesuatu di lantai. Humm..humm..tipe cundeleh yang imut. Adiks ngasih kalung _Mickey Mouse_ yang lucu banget. Ah, Hinata jadi nyesel tiba-tiba pulang gitu aja, mana pulangnya naik angkot lagi, bikin gerah body dan gerah hati.

"Besok-besok kita nge- _date_ kayak gini aja. Di rumah kamu. Jangan di rumah aku juga, nggak enak cewek yang datengin rumah cowok" ahhh, iya adiks, iyaaaaa. Serah kamu aja. Kita mah ngikut.

Adiks ternyata bawa film komedi. Kebayanglah gimana, bawannya ketawa mulu. Hinata baru sadar, ini pertama kalinya dia liat adiks sampe ketawa ngakak. Lucu dan makin ganteng sih, belum lagi suara beratnya yang bikin pikiran kemana-mana, ah..sudahlah.

Dimana-dimana, di balik kebahagian beberapa orang, selalu ada orang yang tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Sebut saja Kaks Neji.

"Pacar kamu?" tanya Neji ke Hinata setelah adiks pulang pamit undur diri. Hinata mengangguk.

"Cakep banget, Kak. Nemu dimana?" tanya Hanabi ikutan kesengsem sama adiks.

"Nemu di sekolah. Makanya, cepetan gede biar bisa sekolah di KHS. Cowok gantengnya bukan cuma Sasuke dan _beby_ Gaara aja loh"

"Hinata. Kakak nggak suka sama dia" kata Neji ketus.

"Ih, kenapa gitu, Kak? Dia baik kok" kata Hinata membela adiks. Iya kan? Adiks baik banget malah.

"Nggak tahu. Pokoknya jangan suruh dia dateng lagi ke sini. Sekarang tuh Mama sama Papa lagi nggak di rumah, kalo bukan Kakak yang jagain terus siapa?" tanya Neji sok ke-bapak-an. Baguslah, cowok sok ke-bapak-an juga kece kok, asal jangan cowok bapak-bapak aja sih.

"Kita juga nggak ngapa-ngapain kok"

"Pokoknya nggak boleh"

Yah, nggak boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu (n) asiknya sih jalan sama pacal tapi apa daya restu Kakak sepupu tak mengijinkan kita.

 _ **Kling...**_

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Jalan yok._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Nggak dibolehin keluar dan Kak Neji juga ngelarang kamu dateng kesini lagi._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Tapi kamu lagi di rumah serakang?_

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Iya, Ino dan yang lain juga pada punya acara._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : oh, yaudah. Bobo aja. Haha._

"Nyuruh bobo dan ketawa. Ngeledek abis" kata Hinata manyun menikmati angin malam di balkonnya seperti biasa.

Baca novel kesayangan, musik favorit, makanan dan minuman. Nyaris lengkap sih tapi bakalan lengkap kalo ada adiks. Sayangnya dia malah nyuruh bobo. Hummm. Sekalian temenin bobo kek, eh. Nggak boleh.

 _ **Tok..tok...**_

"Hin, ada temen kamu dibawah" kata kaks Neji nginfoin.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

' _Nggak mungkin banget adiks, dateng kesini sama aja cari malaikat maut'_

"Nggak tau tuh, cewek. Kakak belum pernah liat mukanya" kata Neji kembali menutup pintu

' _Widih, siapa tuh_?'

Hinata turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah ditemuinya. Dari wajahnya sih keliatan familiar tapi cewek ini rambutnya panjang, pake rok panjang, pake syal, pake kaos lengan panjang dan pake kaos tangan juga. Hinata heran, pernah lihat dimana gitu ya.

"Haaiii, Hinataaa. Kangen banget nih" kata si cewek aneh ini langsung meluk. Dari bau-baunya sih kayaknya cewek ini-

' _Adiks?'_

Serius. Ini adiks yang dateng pake rambut palsu, pakean cewek dan jangan lupa sedikit _make up_ dan _lip gloss_. Penampakannya yah, gitu lah. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang dibikin sok feminin membuat adiks ini jadi keliatan...ehmmmm...

"Siapa, Hin? Kakak belum pernah liat" kata kaks Neji pasang muka mupeng.

"Namanya..." Hinata sedikit mikir.

"Aku Mikoto Kak. Temen lamanya Hinata" kata adiks Sasuke yang pilih kenalan pake nama Mamanya.

"Mikoto ya. Namanya kayak nama-nama jadul gitu ya tapi orangnya manis punya nih" gilleeeee. Neji nggombal .

"Yaudah, Hin. Bawa ke kamar aja temennya, biar ngobrolnya nyaman"

Di kamar.

"HAHAHAHAHA...!" Hinata nggak bisa berenti ketawa. Melihat adiks pake rok panjang dan rambut palsu.

"Udah deh" kata adiks Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki kamar dan membuka satu per satu perlengkapannya.

Sasuke baru pertama kali masuk kamar cewek. Masuk kamar yang mirip kamar cewek sih pernah, kamarnya Gaara misalnya tapi tetep aja itu kamar cowok. Kamarnya Hinata ya gitu, _bed cover_ unyu, boneka unyu, lukisan-lukisan unyu, dan pernak pernik unyu lainnya.

"Jangan dilepaaasssss. Cantttiiiikkkkk. HAHAHHA...!" dan Hinata mulai merasa perutnya keram.

"Ah, gila. Rempong banget" kata adiks Sasuke yang kini tinggal memakai kaos dan yah, masih mengenakan rok panjang.

"Harusnya kamu bersyukur punya cowok kreatif kayak gini" kata Sasuke langsung keluar ke balkon. Gerah.

"Lagian sampe pake syal dan sarung tangan segala, mana pake baju lengan panjang lagi, pantesan gerah" kata Hinata menyusul keluar balkon sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Iyalah, kalo gak pake syal ni leher bakal keliatan. Mana ada cewek bawa jakun kemana-mana?" bener juga sih. Ah, enaknya punya pacal kreatif.

"Pake kaos lengan panjang dan sarung tangan ya karena tanganku gede gini, tangannya cowo keren. Keliatan banget kalo nggak ditutupi"

Malam minggu, berdua sama adiks di kursi ayunan di balkon kamar, meskipun suasananya sepi dan jauh dari hiburan tapi ini adalah malam minggu paling _antimainstream_. Meskipun sekarang adiks pake rok dan lagi dibersihin mukanya pake tisu basah, adiks tetep kece kok.

"Udah nih" kata Hinata setelah selesai membersihkan wajah adiks dari sisa-sisa _make up_.

"Dapet semua itu dari mana? Haha" dan Hinata masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Punya Mama. Segala peralatan dandan dia punya jadi ya aku pake aja. Daripada kamu malam minggunya suram gini" kata adiks Sasuke bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya" kata adiks memandang ke depan. Area rumah Hinata memang area yang terbilang sedikit tinggi. Dari posisi mereka saat ini, mereka bisa melihat kota dari kejauhan. Penuh lampu-lampuan (?) mirip banget sama kunang-kunang.

"Makanya aku sering nongkrong disini" kata Hinata menawarkan _snack_ pada si pacal.

"Tempat kamu biasa menghayal tentang aku kan?" ehhmmm... adiks mah suka kepedan gini.

"Peramal ya? Kok sok tau banget" Hinata sok ngelak padahal dimana-mana juga bawaannya menghayal tentang adiks.

"Kamu nggak takut gitu bawa cowok masuk ke kamar kamu?" tanya adiks santai.

"Kan itu kamu"

"Aku ini cowok loh" kata adiks memandang Hinata.

"Ya terus?"

"Aku bisa aja ngapa-ngapain"

"Aku tau, kamu itu adiks manis yang imut. Kamu nggak mungkin kayak gitu" kata Hinata _stay positive._

"Jangan meremehkan cowok" ah, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan adiks udah megang tangan kakak lagi.

"Heeehhhhh...ng-ngapain?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba grogi saat wajah adiks makin mendekat.

"Simulasi"

"Simulasi apa?" ini bukan bikin SIM loh, Diks, kenapa simulasi?

"Biar kamu nggak malu-malu lagi dan terbiasa" ah, adiks makin deket aja.

"A-aku belum si-siap!" kata Hinata sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tapi buru-buru di tahan tangan kanan adiks.

"Tutup matanya" kata adiks pelan dan deket banget. Nafasnya sampe berasa di pipi Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu kalo kamu nggak tutup mata" kata adiks masih di posisinya. Seketika Hinata dapat ide cemerlang.

"Nihh...!" Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya seolah mengejek adiks tapi tiba-tiba tangan kiri adiks menutup mata Hinata dan-

' _Yah, susah sih. Dia emang kreatif'_ batin Hinata saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, tipis dan sedikit basah menyentuh bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin/owari/end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nih, Kika kasih nihh. Kika kassihhhhh.**

 **Mana reviewnya yang nunggu sequel? Hahaha**

 **Satu chap aja yah gengs, please..move dari adiks. Awas kalo ada yang masih minta karena masih penasaran adiks ntar pulangnya gimana, hahhaa.**

 **RnR**

 ***Kisskikss***


End file.
